Cakes and Milkshakes
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: Short two-shot fully based off a tumblr drawing. Chloe works in a cafe and a mysterious brunette visits everyday. [Cafe AU]
1. Chapter 1

******Cafe AU based off a tumblr drawing/post by iwannakissallama. This is a two-shot, I'll upload the other chapter tonight! Chapter 2 will be Beca's point of view.**

* * *

_'Ting!'_ The café bell tingled softly as the door swung open. Chloe glanced up at the clock hanging above the counter and her heart skipped a beat.

_4pm. _

Chloe's eyes widened as the brunette stepped into the small café quietly. There weren't many people at this time but this girl always managed to arrive at 4pm everyday for the past two weeks. Chloe ducked into the kitchen and took a deep breath. Peeking out from the curtains that separated the kitchen and the main store, Chloe saw that the girl slid into her usual booth again.

_"Get your shit together."_ Chloe grumbled softly before pushing the curtains aside and stepping out. She grabbed a pen and a pad of paper before walking over to the mysterious girl.

"The_ usual_?" Chloe's voice came out squeaky. She cleared her throat and asked again.

"Yeah." The brunette softly replied, her eyes meeting Chloe's for a split second. Chloe nodded stiffly before scribbling something on the pad of paper and walking back into the kitchen. The brunette always ordered the same thing. Every single day, she would appear in the same booth and she never changes her order.

Chloe exited the counter again holding a cup of milkshake and a slice of strawberry cake. The girl smiled and Chloe tried smiling back but it turned out to be more of a grimace. Her heart pounded in her chest, dying to burst out. The redhead excused herself before she could say something stupid.

Chloe busied herself with the other customers, who were starting to file in. About half an hour later, the brunette was gone. Chloe looked over at the booth where she sat and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. The girl left the cake untouched again. Chloe angrily walked over to the booth and cleared up the cup and plate. She sighed dejectedly.

The short brunette always ate the strawberry on the cake but leaves the entire cake untouched. For two weeks this girl had been wasting her precious cake. Chloe had been wanting to ask the girl about this but each time she prepared herself, she backs out.

_'What if she has relations to the mafia,' Chloe gulped as she stared down at the girl's ear spikes and tattoos._ Each time, Chloe gave herself a new reason not to ask about the cake. Today was no exception. The redhead trudged back into the kitchen and slumped her shoulders.

That night, Chloe decided that she would ask the girl tomorrow. No backing out. She breathed deeply. No backing out. She went home and put on an angry look before staring back into the mirror and practicing how to ask the girl about the cake. Chloe sighed as she anxiously waited for tomorrow.

* * *

The bell ringed again and the slapping of worn out converse brought Chloe to its attention. The brunette walked in, plaid shirt left unbuttoned, white tank top hugging her small figure, ripped jeans on and her headphones around her neck as usual. She made her way over to her booth and Chloe immediately walked over.

"_Hey_," Chloe placed both palms on the table. "I know you always want the same thing you come into the café at four pm every single day and you order the vanilla milkshake and a slice of cake but why is it that you never ever eat the cake you finish the drink and you eat the strawberry but you always leave the cake untouched and I want to know why, I wake up every morning to bake the cakes before I go to school and after school I have to work and you're wasting my cake each time." Chloe took a breath. _"Please tell me why."_

"Um are you quite alright?" The brunette asked, concerned about the way Chloe's face was red and puffed up.

"I'm fine! Now answer my question." Chloe huffed angrily.

There was a moment of silence when both girls looked back into each other's eyes. Chloe swallowed.

"Uh I don't like eating cake." The girl responded haltingly. Chloe looked back at her, confused.

"But you order cake everyday." Chloe cocked her head to one side.

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to see you?" The brunette awkwardly arched her eyebrows. Chloe's response came in a stiff nod. "So, you make the cakes?"

"I—yeah I do." Chloe was thrown off by that unexpected question.

"Can I have the same again?" The girl asked, pointing her finger towards the display cabinet where the cakes were stored. Chloe mumbled something that the girl didn't quite catch before dragging herself back into the kitchen. She never came back out though, her face flushed from the encounter. Another waiter brought the cake over to the girl. By the time Chloe emerged from the kitchen again, the girl was gone but something was different.

Chloe made her way over to the booth to clear up. An empty cup sat on the table with a cleared plate. The cake was gone. In its place were a few crumbs left over. Chloe's heart hammered in her chest as she picked the silverware up gently and brought them in.


	2. Chapter 2

******Here's the second part of the story, I meant for it to be a one-shot but I wanted to change POVs so I figured this would be clearer. Anyway, this chapter's in Beca's point of view.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell nodded her head along to the music as she made her way over to the usual café. She tugged at her backpack and pushed open the doors gently, a soft jingle emitting from the bell hanging above the door. The brunette made her way to her booth and her eyes flitted around.

"Hi can I take your order?" A tall blonde waiter politely asked. Beca's eyebrows furrowed as she looked frantically around for a flash of red. The waiter cleared his throat to get Beca's attention.

"Um, a vanilla milkshake and one of those cakes." Beca mumbled, contemplating whether she should ask about Chloe. Before she could decide, the waiter wrote her order down and left her to her thoughts. Her questions were answered when a redhead exited from the kitchen. Beca let a small smile graze her features.

Maybe after she confessed, the redhead would want to hang out or something. Beca smiled to herself but it quickly turned into a frown when Chloe walked the opposite direction, ignoring Beca as if she were transparent.

_Maybe she didn't see me._

Beca tried making eye contact with the girl but Chloe was adamant about ignoring her. The brunette slumped her shoulders as her order was delivered to her. As usual, she finished her milkshake and plucked off the strawberry on the cake before putting it in her mouth. Picking up the fork, she swallowed the cake bit by bit. The cake was actually really good, Beca realized. Within half an hour, she was out of the café, feeling confused and lost.

The next day, Beca went in again, only to be treated the same as yesterday. This happened for seven days in a row, Beca was losing hope.

_Maybe she's trying to tell me something_.

On the tenth day, Beca stopped visiting the café. She didn't know why she felt a dull ache in her heart.

___Jesus Beca, it's just a girl you barely even talk to. _

* * *

Two weeks later, Beca was combing her fingers through her hair as she plopped down on to her couch. She had just completed a mix. Recently, all her mixes seem to lack a spark. She sighed as she shut her eyes for a minute. Looking up at the clock hanging above her television, she cursed under her breath.

"Ah shit, Gladice!" Beca called and a three-month old golden retriever came bounding happily towards her. "Vet time." Beca sighed as she stroked her puppy and clipped a leash on to her collar.

The duo left the house, Gladice happily bouncing around Beca's ankles while Beca had a permanent scowl on her face.

"Why can't humans be like dogs, stupid feelings." Beca grumbled softly. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the vet. Beca picked the dog up and pushed the glass door open before stepping in and registering at the counter. The two sat down on the waiting benches as they awaited their turn for the monthly check up.

"_Thanks, doctor Travis!"_ Beca would recognize that chirpy tone anywhere. The doctor's door swung open and a familiar redhead stepped out.

"Don't feed him waffles!" The doctor called out.

"Got it," Chloe agreed, shutting the door behind her. Beca stood up immediately and her eyes met Chloe's. _Jesus Christ those sparkling blue eyes_. Beca shook her head slightly before clearing her throat.

"You have a pet too huh?" Beca tried to sound nonchalant but her question came out choked.

"I—oh Waffles isn't mine I just take care of him for someone else." Chloe nervously chuckled. Gladice yapped at the cat in Chloe's arms and Beca was sure the white cat glared at her puppy. "Yours?"

"Yeah, uh my friend's dog gave birth and he gave me one of the puppies." Beca stuttered, combing her fingers through Gladice's fur. Chloe nodded and smiled, her eyes looking around.

"So, how come you haven't come to the café in so long?" Chloe fiddled with her cat's collar.

"I—I don't—" Beca searched her brain for an acceptable answer.

"I missed you there you know?" Chloe's confession took Beca aback.

_"You missed me?"_ Beca's eyes widened.

"Yeah I mean—I not many people eat the strawberry and leave the cake you know." Chloe joked and Beca laughed nervously.

"I'm Beca." Beca dropped Gladice on to the floor and stuck out her hand. Chloe grinned wide at Beca.

"I'm Chloe." The redhead laughed, shaking Beca's hand. Chloe's hand was warm and soft. Beca sighed at the contact.

"I know, I've seen your name tag." Beca smirked. "So I was thinking, since you miss me that much, I could go visit the café today."

"That's great, but I—I'm not working today." Chloe bit her lip nervously. Beca swooned at that adorable action.

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" Beca challenged as she took in the fidgeting redhead.

"Um yeah?" Chloe cocked her head.

"Okay well uh—" Beca was cut off by a gruff voice.

_"Next!" _

"Do you want to wait for me? I won't take too long it's just a check up." Beca arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah sure take your time." Chloe swallowed and Beca smirked again.

"Okay then." The brunette grinned and bent down to pick her dog up. She made her way into the room and handed her puppy to the doctor.

Chloe slid down on the other side of the door and cuddled her cat to her chest, ignoring the weird looks coming from the registration lady.

"The door's transparent you know?" Beca knocked twice on the glass door, her voice coming out muffled due to the barrier between them. Chloe's face burned red.

"Shut up_, Beca."_

"Okay, _Chloe."_ Beca gleefully mocked the redhead's tone.

Fifteen minutes later, the pair walked out of the vet, Beca's puppy trotting happily beside her and Chloe's cat in her arms. Chloe's hand unconsciously traveled to Beca's and she linked their fingers together.

"Are you holding my hand, Beale?" Beca teased, stroking her thumb across Chloe's knuckles. Chloe's face turned bright red again as she pulled her hand away. Not a second later, Beca pulled her hand back.

"Whatever," Chloe paused. "—I don't know your surname."

"Good." Was Beca's short reply before she turned around and walked towards the park, her hand tightly gripping Chloe's.


End file.
